


just a ghost

by etherealtyrus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Bellamy, Nightmares, bellarke whew, clarke almost fucking dies, idk ig thats it, idrk tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealtyrus/pseuds/etherealtyrus
Summary: “I havent told anybody this.. but im telling you now,” bellamy stared at clarke, confused and something in him aching to hear what she has to say next.all the sudden things got dark, both of their worlds crashing into each other. everything folded up into the darkness, and clarke was in a dream, but something was different. every part of her ached, her bones felt like they all had been broken at the same time.clarke looked around, this dream made her feel so nauseous, uneasy. she thought dreams were supposed to be calming, at least hers were, she never had nightmares, and she thought dreams were even a little blurry along the lines, but everything apart of this dream was so clear, it was like she was awake, but she wasnt. something so clear but scary about this dream was just that it was black, and she was she was the only part that was lit up, and it confused her so much, she was impatient enough. she just wanted to know what was happening.then before her eyes, everything began to unfold, she was in a hallway.





	just a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> sooo urmmm, this is my first fic and i think its going to be absolutely terrible and im just trying it out so bare with me please.

“I havent told anybody this.. but im telling you now,” bellamy stared at clarke, confused and something in him aching to hear what she has to say next. 

all the sudden things got dark, both of their worlds crashing into each other. everything folded up into the darkness, and clarke was in a dream, but something was different. every part of her ached, her bones felt like they all had been broken at the same time.

clarke looked around, this dream made her feel so nauseous, uneasy. she thought dreams were supposed to be calming, at least hers were, she never had nightmares, and she thought dreams were even a little blurry along the lines, but everything apart of this dream was so clear, it was like she was awake, but she wasnt. something so clear but scary about this dream was just that it was black, and she was she was the only part that was lit up, and it confused her so much, she was impatient enough. she just wanted to know what was happening. 

then before her eyes, everything began to unfold, she was in a hallway. people passing by her as if she was just a ghost. she was standing in front of a specific room, 305. so the third floor.. the door was cracked and she could tell the people inside were crying, forget crying they were sobbing. clarke was curious, and nosey, so she couldnt stop herself when she began to make her way into the room. 

clarke made her way in barely opening the door anymore and noticed it was just a woman. she looked about 50 but she couldnt make the details of her face, because the woman was crying into the bed. then she saw the other woman that lied in the hospital bed. the whole thing gave her bad vibes and it didnt make sense, but nothing about this or about how clarke felt made very much sense right now, so she just did it. she moved closer trying to see more of the unconscious woman on the beds face. it was hard because of the countless tubes that were attached all over her body. but she saw that she has blonde hair, she was pale, and skinny. just like clarke. 

clarke felt more and more uneasy as she made her way more and more into the room, kind of baffled because the clearly conscious woman hasnt noticed her yet. she was still crying, but it was a lot less than before, her head still faced into the mattress of the bed. clarke went up all the way to the bed and it kinda struck her how much her and this jane doe, looked alike. she grabbed the unconscious girls hand, and her heart monitor went flat. scaring the mother, (she thought) , up and clarke stared at her. clarke let go of the girls hand realizing who it was.. it was, her?

clarkes eyes went wide, not believing whats happening, she was more confused than before. she faced her mom again. 

“mom?” 

the lady didnt look at clarke, as before it was like she was a ghost. now clarke was sobbing. “mom! please, can you hear me? mom! look at me! please..” 

the last part, a pleading whisper. clarke hadnt made her way to her mom, she was afraid. the doctors made their way into the room trying to revive the helpless blonde in the bed. the doctors havent even noticed her yet, her head began to pound again, she could hear her own heart beat in her ears. every beat felt like someone was banging her bare brain like it was a drum. so desperate, everything in her body craving for someone to notice her, clarke has been alone enough in her life, it all brought her back, it almost made her spiral in that exact moment. 

she was sobbing, she was so afraid, she didnt know what to do. clarke thought that everything that went blurry at that moment was because of her tears, but it wasnt. everything was being swallowed up again, her bones going back to the aching normality her body had felt once before. she didnt even notice how it went away when she appeared in the hospitals hallway. 

this time clarke reappeared at her apartment, in her bed. she woke up screaming, sobbing, her throat swelled up and started to itch and burn, but clarke realized she was still screaming so she stopped, still sobbing. it was so hard to breathe, she was gasping and choking on her own tears. 

a little later, clarke turned her lamp on, still so confused. she was having a bit of deja vu. she got up and realized it was 6am, so she needed to get ready for work. she had gotten around 8 hours of sleep which was abnormal, yet she was so exhausted. and its not like it didnt show, she had bags under eyes, her eyes were blood shot and droopy, her face was red, and her skin was in fire. in fact her whole body was on fire, and she shuddered at the mere memory of her the way her bones had felt just a few minutes ago, like they were being pulled out of her one by one, and she was bleeding out. being thrown in a pit of fire. 

her eyes got watery again but she didnt let any tears slip out. so she just got ready for work and pretended to be okay, as if that wasnt out of the norm for her, because well; it wasnt. clarke was never okay, she always just simply pretended to be.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, what did you think? i know its short but like i said its something im trying out, plus this a little prologue. i know yall are probably confused but it will unfold if you guys like this. please let me know if i should continue, if theres anything that i can fix, or if you didnt like it because i need your guys’ feedback to know whether or not i should continue this akdjf, okay see yall laterr.


End file.
